


Life of a Firdbird

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix Malfoy, The second black sheep in her family, look at different points in her life, From when she was born to old-age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession of a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story is already on my Fanfiction account, but as I seem to spend more time on this site now reading fanfics, I choosen to upload my stories/one-shots on here.
> 
> I was listening to confession of a broken heart when I wrote this.

* * *

It was the first Quidditch match of the new school year and it was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Phoenix Malfoy, was a blond haired 5th year, the older sister of Draco Malfoy. She was also a Gryffindor and was standing outside the Gryffindor changing room, waiting to wish the team good luck and apologise for not being able to play this game.

Once she wished them good luck, she headed up to the stands to watch the match with her house members. As she walked to the stands, she caught sight of blond hair, rich stylish clothes and a walking cane. Phoenix shook her head. She didn’t know why she was surprised to see him. Lucius Malfoy, father to Phoenix and Draco Malfoy. It was her little brother’s first game as the new Slytherin seeker. Of course he would be here but then again she didn’t care, she hadn’t seen him since the beginning of her 3rd year.

Phoenix had gone to live with her Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Tonks and her cousin Nymphadora. They were her mother’s sister’s family.  When she was younger she had been told that they were no relation because her aunt had married a muggle-born wizard rather than a pure-blood wizard. She had been disowned by her family, so that meant no contact between sisters. When Phoenix was placed in Gryffindor house, she ended up getting back in contact with her aunt. By her 3rd year, she was living with her aunt, uncle and cousin and they were all happy about it.

Once she made it to her place in the stands, Phoenix could see Draco’s godfather, Severus Snape, standing with her father. She sent him a smile because he was always there for her when she needed someone to talk to. When she was younger and didn’t want to talk to her mother or father about something or when she was placed in Gryffindor, he still talked to and helped her when she needed it. He looked at her and sent her a nod in return. She also saw Lucius looking at her. She turned her nose up to him and turned her head away to look at the players who had started flying around the stadium.

The game had started and she cheered on her best friends, the captain Oliver Wood and the rest of the team. It was about half way through the game that Lucius’ presence was getting to her. Her uncle always told her that if she ever had feelings and didn’t want to tell anyone about them, she should write a letter to the person their feelings were directed at and then burn it later.

Phoenix took a quill and parchment out of her bag and stepped back so she could write her letter. She didn’t want anyone spying on her or trying to see what she was doing.

_Dear Lucius/Father_

_I’ve written so many letters to you during my first and second year at Hogwarts, telling you all about my studies and how well I was doing. But not once did you reply to them. You never turned up to see me play Quidditch but here you are, watching Draco with pride._

_I’m not sorry for not being your perfect Slytherin daughter. I’m glad I was put in Gryffindor. It showed me how wrong you were about muggle-borns. But I’m still your daughter. I share your blood and magic. Don’t you think that you should treat me as such? Or does it hurt you so much to see your flesh and blood, your very own daughter, as a blood-traitor just because I was placed in Gryffindor._

_I just wish you would love me like you used to do when I was younger. You would call me your little fire bird or golden angel and it didn’t matter what happened, I would always be your daughter. Now I can see all the lies you told me. You’re my father and somewhere inside of me, I still love you. These are a confession of a broken heart that you caused._

_Love your daughter_

_Phoenix Malfoy_

 

Once Phoenix had finished her letter, she placed her quill back in her pocket, put the newly written letter away and then went back to watching the rest of the game, cheering loudly for her team.

 

By the end of the game, Phoenix was surprised, horrified and happy. Gryffindor had won the game but Harry and Oliver had ended up getting up hurt. Gilderoy Lockhart, who was DADA professor this year, had gone down to heal Harry’s broken arm but ended up removing Harry’s bones instead. How stupid could he be?

 

Once she was out of the stands, she ran to hospital-wing where Harry and Oliver would be, as well as the rest of the Quidditch team. She wanted see how Harry was but she was mainly worried about Oliver, seeing how he always got hurt playing Quidditch. As she was running there, she didn’t notice her letter fly out of her pocket and float to the ground, waiting to be picked up.

 

A pale hand picked up the letter and looked to see who it was addressed to. Once they had found the name, they put it neatly into their pocket and continued walking.

 

When Phoenix arrived at the hospital wing, she looked around to find the two people she had come to see. As she looked around the room, her eyes made contact with the grey-blue eyes belonging to Draco. His eyes looked like they were hoping she was here for him but she turned her head away and walked over to where Harry was. What Phoenix didn’t see was the disappointment, sadness and hurt in his eyes when she walked away from him.

 

She then headed over to Oliver’s bed after checking on Harry. He had a bandage around his head but other than that he was fine. She gave him a smile and kissed his forehead before scolding him for being careless. Everyone turned and looked at them.

 

It wasn’t until later on that evening at dinner that Phoenix remembered about her letter. She could burn it later but when she checked her pocket, the letter wasn’t there. It wasn’t a great loss as she had gotten all her feelings off her chest and was feeling a lot better.

 

* * *

 

It was the day after the Quidditch match and every Gryffindor was glowing with pride that they had beaten Slytherin. Phoenix had gone down to breakfast by herself and waited for the twins, her best friends. They were almost like brothers to her. Then an owl flew over the Gryffindor table and dropped a letter addressed to ‘Phoenix Malfoy’ on the table. She picked up the letter, unfolded it   and then started to read the letter.

 

_**Phoenix Malfoy/ Blood-Traitor** _

_**You are a disappointment to this family. A true and proper Malfoy is a Slytherin. If you had been of proper Malfoy blood then you would be in Slytherin, like Draco.** _

_**The letters you wrote were duly disposed of, as they should have been.** _

_**As for Quidditch, how can you expect me to be proud of you when you are embarrassing this family so publically?! As if it wasn’t bad enough for this family when you were put into Gryffindor house, but do you have to go out in public and parade around our disgrace? And those friends of yours do nothing to help our reputation. The Weasleys for heaven’s sake!!** _

_**If you are not sorry for the disgrace you are causing, then I suggest that you stop the persistent tirade of letters as you will not change the hearts and minds of this family.** _

_**You are never to contact me or this family again!** _

_**Lucius Malfoy** _

 

By the time the twins made it to the great hall for breakfast, Phoenix had tears streaming down her cheeks. Before they could say anything to her, she got up from her seat and ran out of the great hall, leaving the twins confused. They saw the letter on the table but before they could pick the letter up, it flew off the table and into the hands of Severus Snape. He scanned the letter then cast Incendio, making it go up in flames and then left the great hall.


	2. My Precious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapeter was done while listen to My Percious One by Celine Dion

It was a cold stormy night, in the middle of winter. The rain hammered on the windows, with winds that felt like it was going to blow the house away. Lightening was lighting up the dark rooms. The thunder, with its booming sound, woke up a baby, who screamed for it mother. It scared a child who ran to her parent's room to seek comfort from the storm and into her father arms who comforted her. The child's mother got up and went into the baby's room. The baby was screaming so loud now that she picked her baby boy up and gently rocked him in her arms. She hoped to soothe him back to sleep. Soon the mother started to sing a lullaby to help her son drift off.

_My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head._   
_My dearest one my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed_

_My precious one my darling one, don't let your lashes weep._   
_My cherished one my weary one, it's time to go to sleep._

_Just lie down your head and give your cares to me._   
_Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream,_   
_Because in my loving arms_   
_You're as safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep._

_And in your dreams you'll ride on dragon's wings._   
_Dance with the Fairies and touch the face of Merlin..._   
_and if you should awake_   
_I'll send you back to sleep._

_My precious one, my tiny one, I'll kiss your little cheek_   
_And underneath the smiling moon I'll sing you back to sleep_

Soon the baby had settled back down and stared at his mother with blue eyes. He let out a few sleepy gurgles causing the mother to smile down at her baby boy. Before long the boy was sleeping soundly and was placed back in his cot with a blanket put over him to keep him warm.

Soon the mother turned around to see her daughter in her husband's arms, smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back at them.

"Mama, where did you learn that song", her daughter asked.

"I learnt it from my grandma. She used to sing it a lot when I was younger. So I started to sing it to my teddies so I wouldn't forget and when you were born, I sang it for you as well", she told her daughter, taking her from husband arms and into her own.

"Teddies, mummy? That's nice. It stops them getting scared if you sing to them'", her child said with a yawn.

"It was because I get to teach it to you and to your brother as well", she smiled at her daughter and headed back to her bedroom. She laid her daughter down in between her husband and herself, before pulling the bed covers over them. "Now it's time for you to go to sleep sweetie", she told her, kissing her forehead.

"Love you mummy. Love you daddy", the child said to them both, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"Love you too, my little angel", her father said softly.

"Love you too Lucy, my baby girl", her mother said, kissing her forehead again and brushing brown hair from her daughter face.

"Now that they're both a sleep, I think it's time we went to sleep as well, Mrs Wood", he said, reaching over and brushing her blonde hair behind her ear.

"My Firebird, My Phoenix", he said, reaching over and kissing her lightly on the lips before lying back down and falling asleep with his arms around his daughter.

Phoenix smiled that her husband of 6 years and her 4½ year old daughter. She had never felt more loved than she did at this moment. Even after getting back on track with her mother, father and brother. She looked down at them both and smiled. Both father and daughter had brown hair but daughter and son had taken after their mother when it came to having eyes bright blue.

"I love you too. My Keeper, My Oliver", she said just before she settled down to sleep. It was going to a busy day tomorrow for the family of 4. But for now the Wood household was asleep and content. The storm was no longer on any of their minds.


	3. How To Save A Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix Malfoy, The second black sheep in her family, look at different points in her life, From when she was born to old-age.
> 
> This is during the Battle of Hogwarts and the Aftermaths of it.
> 
> Song I used for the chapter, How to Save a Life by The Fray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is has character deaths in it.

Everything was in ruins. The castle and everyone who had gone to the school, it was now all in ruins. People were crying over their loss, whether it was a friend or family member. Everyone was helping each other to tend to wounds that were on show. Everyone looked up to their saviour, Harry Potter, when he walked pasted them. As Harry walked through the great hall, he passed friends, alive and dead. Those he regarded as family. Soon he walked passed Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, newly married and new parents. Both were laid out on stretchers with their hands intertwined, looking so peaceful as if they were sleeping. But they were never to rise again, never to see their son grow-up, leaving him orphan to be brought up by his grand-mother.

Next to the couple was a female with blonde hair crying heavily into the arms of a male. When the blonde hair was pulled back, it revealed the face of a nearly broken woman. It stunned Harry for a few seconds and it was a face Harry would never forget: Phoenix Malfoy. She had red eyes from crying, not just for her cousin and Remus but her Uncle Ted and best friend, and almost brother, Fred Weasley.

As Harry keep looking, he saw more of his friends and people he knew either injured or dead from fighting in the battle he knew he had to end.

* * *

 

It was not until later on, when everyone was gathering outside of the ruined castle, that they could see their saviour, Harry Potter, dead in the arms of Hargid. He had been killed by Voldemort's hand. Once everyone saw their savior dead, many of them wanted to break down and cry that their only hope was dead. Some wanted to either beg or run of their lives and others who knew Harry and had fought alongside him, knew he would not want them to give up fighting because it was a cause worth fighting for.

Soon Voldemort started talking about how he would create a new world and anyone on the light side should join if they wanted to be spared. Draco went over to him only because his mother had told him to. No one else moved until Neville moved forward and started talking about Harry. It was then a hooded figure stepped forward as well.

"You are a coward. Killing a child just because some old quack said they could see the future. You believed them and now all this happened because you set it in motion Tom Riddle Jr. No-one else. Now you kill people because they don't share your ideas or beliefs. How only purebloods should be kept in the wizarding world and not muggle-borns or half-bloods. You have some of the pure-bloods on your side but you forget, your only a half-blood as well", the hooded figure said to him.

A curse went flying at the hooded figure's head. They countered by creating a protective spell, making the curse bounce back towards who fired it.

"You little bitch", Bellatrix screamed at the figure, raising her wand up to fire another curse.

"That's calling the kettle black isn't it Auntie'', the figure said to her. "You're the bitch. You killed your own niece and your own family regardless. Now that's crazy. You just did it to impress your lord, who doesn't give a shit about you", the hooded figure said back to her.

This put Bellatrix into a rage. She went to fire another spell but Voldemort put his hand up to stop her. She lowered her wand at her lord's command.

"Who might you be then", Voldemort asked her.

"It's that blood traitor daughter of Narcissa and Lucius", Bellatrix screamed out aloud.

"Who I am doesn't matter because you'll be dead soon", she told him.

As soon as she took a step backward, she grabbed the hand of the male next to her. It was then that Harry Potter jumped from Hagrid's arms, firing spells at the death eaters. The light side took this chance to move back inside, firing spells as they went. Neville was thrown backwards and landed hard on the ground. As the battle went on, the hood of the figure was ripped off. It showed the face that many expected to see: Phoenix Malfoy. She was fighting so hard in memory of her cousin and to protect the people she cared about. It wasn't long before Phoenix and Bellatrix were facing each other, firing spells to disarm or kill the each other. Then Bellatrix turned, ready to fire a spell at Oliver Wood who was in battle as well.

"Leave him alone you bitch", Phoenix yelled, firing a spell at Bellatrix and causing her to stumble backwards.

"Awww, is he your toy? Such a disgrace you. If your had mother named you something else rather than a mythical creature, you would have been a Slytherin. Of course if I had been your godmother, you would have seen the world differently but your mother didn't give you one", Bellatrix sneered at her.

"I'm no longer a Malfoy, thank Merlin Auntie", she said in mocking voice. "He's not my toy, he's my husband, who I love more than anything", she yelled at her aunt. "For your information, I do have a godmother. Mother went behind Lucius' and your back. My godmother is your own sister, Andromeda", Phoenix said, firing a series of spells at her.

Bellatrix let out another scream as she found out that her sister had lied to her and gone to her disowned sister to be the godmother of her daughter. Bellatrix started firing spells everywhere and turned to send a spell at Ginny Weasley. That in its self caused her demise.

When Phoenix saw her aunt's death, she felt her cousin Nymphadora had gotten her revenge at the hands of Molly Weasley.

It wasn't long before the battle ended bringing with it the end of the war that had gone on for almost 40 years. Now Voldemort was dead and their saviour Harry Potter was alive and kicking, cheering with everyone before going off with Ron and Hermione. Phoenix kept cheering with her husband, who kissed her and spun her round as even more people cheered and sent stars into the sky.

* * *

 

It wasn't until much later that day that Phoenix appeared at her Aunt Andromeda house. She had gone to tell her aunt of what had happened. She was dreading it. She had told Oliver to stay home and that she need to this by herself. Oliver had nodded in understanding and kissed her before she left. She was trying to stop the tears from falling but when her aunt opened the door with teddy in her arms; the tears flowed down her cheeks. She rushed forward to her aunt and hugged her, making sure not to hurt Teddy. She then took Teddy in her arms and kissed his forehead, with tears still falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Auntie, I couldn't save them, I tried so hard to save them", he said to her, with her blond hair covering her red eyes. "I failed them. I failed to save Dora and Remus. Now Teddy won't know his parents. I'm sorry Teddy", Phoenix said, kissing his forehead again and making him gurgle happily.

"Phoenix, my dear sweet Phoenix. Dora and Rumus knew the risks when they left to fight in the battle and Teddy will know of what his parents died for. He will understand when he is older that he can live a life without fear", Andromeda told her, taking Teddy back. "Teddy will hear stories of his parents from friends and family. So you, Phoenix, did not fail anyone and do not think that you did. You stood alongside Dora and Remus and fought as hard as you could. Not everyone can be saved and you know that, so don't ever think you failed when you've done everything you could have", she finished off. She wiped away the tears from Phoenix's eyes before wiping away her own.

"Go back to Oliver and share some time with each other. It has been a stressful day for everyone and you need him more than you need us. I expect to see you tomorrow afternoon like normal, do I make myself clear?" Andromeda asked.

Phoenix nodded her head and gave a small smile. And with that, she apparated back home and into the arms of her loving husband.

 


	4. If you Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to If you Believe - by Andrea Remanda - From Ella Enchanted

It was a cold windy day in the middle of January. Outside in the cold, the ground was covered in snow. Children were having snowball fights and parents were helping their young children make snowmen. Inside a small church that looked like it was going to fall apart at any point, light was coming through the windows from the candles that were lit. There were 12 people in the church. Two were standing at the altar, 8 people were standing up looking at the doors and 2 people standing at the door. Those people were Ted Tonks and Phoenix Malfoy.

Phoenix, who looked completely stunning and captivating, was wearing a simple white dress. It had sequins that twinkled in the light giving her a heavenly glow. Her blonde hair was done up in an elegant bun with a tiara that Andromeda had given to her.

The wedding march soon started to play from the organ at the back of the church, which was playing by itself. Both Ted and Phoenix started to walk down the aisle, heading to the altar towards Phoenix's future. The future that she had wished for, for so many years, to the man that loved her more than anything in the world and who she loved back just as much. Something that Phoenix never would of believed till her fifth year at Hogwarts. Once at the altar, Ted gave his niece to the man who would be looking after her for the rest of her life. That man was Oliver Wood, who was dressed in a traditional Scottish outfit.

Oliver held his hand out for Phoenix; she placed her smaller hand in to his larger, smooth hand and smiled at him. She knew this was when her life began, by marrying the man she loved.

'' Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Olive Andrew Wood and Phoenix Roxanna Malfoy in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife'', the priest said to the guests. '' Now bride and groom will take their vows".

'' I, Oliver Andrew Wood, take you Phoenix Roxanna Malfoy, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward; for better or for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part ", he said to her, looking in her eyes.

'' I, Phoenix Roxanna Malfoy, take you Oliver Andrew Wood, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward; for better or for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part'', she said to him, smiling at him.

'' Now we have the exchange of the rings'', the priest said, holding a small cushion that had couple's rings on.

"Phoenix Roxanna Malfoy, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love '', Oliver said, taking the ring that he had chosen for her, taking her hand and placing the ring on her finger.

"Oliver Andrew Wood, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love'', Phoenix said, taking the ring off the cushion and placing it on Oliver's finger.

''By the power vested in me by Merlin, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Oliver, you may kiss your bride''. The priest told Oliver and that is what he did, kissed Phoenix on the mouth. The priest started talking again.

"Family and Friends I present to you for the first time Oliver and Phoenix Wood'', the priest said. Everyone was cheered loudly for the newly married couple.

The couple headed over to their friends and family who congratulated them, giving them kisses and hugs. They all wished them luck for their new life. They soon left the little church and headed to a little restaurant

that only they knew about. They had booked at so no one apart from those eleven would know about. They all changed into more comfortable outfits before they headed inside. Once they entered, they were shown to their table and they all sat down at it chatting happily to each other. Phoenix and Oliver were in the middle with Kaylee Flint, who had been Phoenix's best friend since their first year at Hogwarts. Despite being in rival houses, they got on like sisters. Kaylee had mid-length black curls; her eyes were a vibrant blue and she had soft coloured skin with a few freckles. The dress she was wearing was a light blue, one shoulder lace dress. On Kaylee was on her right and the twins were on Oliver's left. Everyone else was arranged around the table. They had a great evening meal, fit for a wedding. They had all shared laughs and happy times during the course of the meal. Soon the day turned into night and everyone started to leave to their respected homes. Before Kaylee left, she warned Oliver that if he didn't look after Phoenix then she would be paying him a visit. She knew of good places where she could hide a body and nobody would ever find it. Soon it was just the newly married couple and they took their time before getting up.

'' Well, Mrs. Wood shall retire to our home for the night'', Oliver said, getting up from seat and holding out his hand for Phoenix to take.

Phoenix smiled at her husband before taking his hand and moving round so that she could get out. Once out, she walked in front of him and kissed him gently on the lips. She put her own jacket on so when she stepped outside she would warm up and stop the chill from going through her. She then turned to Oliver and did his jacket up as well.

'' Let's go home'', Phoenix said, keeping her hand in his.

They made their way out of the restaurant and stood under shelter of the door. They stood watching the snow float around in the air almost like it was dancing, before it hit the floor. Phoenix shivered from the coldness that was drawing round them. Oliver placed his arm around her shoulder, trying to give her that little bit more heat.

'' I think home would be a good now, stopping you from getting a cold'', He told her, before placing a kiss on her forehead and apparating home.

Later on that night, when both Oliver and Phoenix were in bed after an exhausting day, Phoenix lay over the sleeping Oliver's chest, with his arms round her waist. Phoenix couldn't stop thinking how lucky she was to have the man of her dreams. But she knew soon that they would both be fighting against Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters. Phoenix would be fighting against family but she would be standing with her new family and friends. With everything going round in her mind, she couldn't sleep. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Oliver in an attempt to get to sleep.

'' Phoenix, either you go to sleep or tell me what's wrong'', a sleepy voice said her.

'' They are only thoughts on things, it nothing to worry about'', she told him, settling down.

'' Then why are you moving so much, if they are only thoughts?'', he said, tightening his grip on her, as if she might disappear.

'' They won't leave my mind and keep resurfacing every time I get rid of them'', she answered him, trying to hold back a yawn but failed.

'' Well it seems that your body is telling you to sleep and I don't want a wife that's exhausted already. You're going to need your energy for the next few days'', he said, stoking her hair. "I'm off for the next week and I get you all you myself'', he told her, closing his eyes.

'' You naughty man, that's why I love you'', Phoenix said, cuddling up to him, before closing her eyes.

'' Love you too, my firebird, now go to sleep'', he told her as he pulled the covers over them. Soon they were both asleep, content in each other arms.


End file.
